


tar

by trashmagi (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/trashmagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one ever taught him how to live without cruelty</p>
            </blockquote>





	tar

Judal hurts others because he can - easily, so easily, with words and magic both - and because no one ever stopped him or taught him any other way to live. Pain and emptiness eat at his insides and the edges of every thought, dark like tar and sticking to anything positive that tries to creep through. 

He pushes and picks at every thread of weakness he finds in others, pulling insecurities to the surface until no one wants to talk to him anymore. 

It never helps, _ever_ , but Judal keeps trying, he tries and viciously tries more, fighting any kindness like a disease. He's cruel and callous and always waiting for the day that it finally makes him feel whole.


End file.
